Conte-me uma história
by HellieLestrange
Summary: (A esposa de Rodolphus Lestrange é Narcissa Black) Rodolphus, depois de um longo dia de trabalho, conta à sua esposa histórias sobre seu dia. Passinhos cortam o silêncio, e a pequena Angelique, filha do casal, entra no quarto pedido uma história. Angelique inocentemente dá ao pai algo que ele ama. A doce voz da esposa.


- Milorde estava furioso hoje. Alguns novos comensais quase fizeram de uma invasão, uma guerra. Foi um fiasco. - Rodolphus gesticulava com uma das mãos enquanto falava. - Alguns foram torturados, outros mortos. Alguns foram parar em Azkaban, e eu duvido que Milorde os liberte.

O casal Lestrange conversava na cama. Sentados e já trajados com o pijama, um escutava sobre o dia do outro. A senhora Lestrange usava uma camisola branca e comprida de seda, com os cabelos presos num coque frouxo, enquanto seu marido usava uma camiseta de malha marrom e um samba canção, com os cabelos úmidos do recente banho.

O braço direito dele acolhia carinhosamente o magro corpo da esposa. Falando sempre próximo ao ouvido dela, com o queixo roçando na curva do pescoço.

-Eram apenas bruxos inexperientes, querido. Eles deveriam ter treinado mais, antes de se tornarem comensais. - disse com sua doce voz, a senhora Lestrange.

Narcissa pôde sentir a risada do marido em seu pescoço. Ele nunca admitiria o quanto a voz dela o fazia bem.

Ela pendeu a cabeça para trás, repousando-a no ombro dele. Um doce sorriso nos lábios e um suspiro. O único som no quarto era a respiração dos dois. Já era tarde e, em teoria, a pequena Angelique deveria estar dormindo.

A mulher levantou a cabeça e ambos encararam a porta. Ouviram alguns passinhos apressados no corredor. Narcissa sorriu.

-Ela acordou. - sussurrou Narcissa risonha.

Ouviram duas batidas tímidas na porta e, em seguida, a porta se abriu lentamente.

-Mamãe? - uma voz baixa e infantil dominou o quarto silencioso, e um rosto pálido de uma garotinha de três anos apareceu na porta. -Tive um pesadelo. Não consigo dormir.

O casal sorriu na cama, e a mulher estendeu as mãos para a garotinha. Angelique fechou a grande porta e andou tímida até próxima da cama.

-Deve ter sido algum nargulês perdido. - comentou Rodolphus, apertando um pouco o abraço na esposa, que concordou com um sorriso igual ao dele.

-Me conta uma história? - disse Angelique, quando a mãe a puxou para sentar-se em seu colo. Ela deu um beijo na bochecha da filha e, com um aceno de varinha, conjurou um livro da estante do quarto, que flutuou graciosamente até a cama. -Podemos ler o conto dos três irmãos? - disse um tanto animada.

Narcissa abriu o livro e, antes de iniciar a leitura, virou levemente a cabeça para o marido, dando-lhe um selinho e um sorriso. Rodolphus, com sua varinha, apagou as velas do quarto e fez brotar uma fraca luz na ponta da varinha, que ficou presa à cama, iluminando o livro. A leitura se iniciou, e tudo que se ouvia era a voz suave de Narcissa, contando doce e lentamente a história ao pé do ouvido de Angelique, que olhava animada para as páginas, sem ao menos entender o que poderia estar escrito ali. Vez ou outra, a garota repetia as falas do livro com emoção, imitando um ou outro personagem.

-E então, o terceiro irmão acolheu a morte como uma velha amiga. - concluiu a história, dando um beijo no topo da cabeça da filha -Fim.

A garota virou-se para ela, sorrindo. Narcissa pousou o livro na estante para poder abraçar sua pequena Angelique.

-Agora, hora de dormir. Não terá mais pesadelos, porque eu tirei todos seus zonzóbulos e... Oh. - fingiu capturar algo nos cabelos de Angelique. -Agora sim. Sem nenhum zonzóbulo na sua cabecinha.

A garotinha riu, mexendo a cabeça, como se espantasse as criaturas das histórias infantis. A mãe acariciou seus cabelos e beijou sua testa.

-Dê boa noite para seu pai e vá dormir, antes que eles voltem para sua cabecinha. - virou-se para o marido, esperando que este desse boa noite para Angelique. Mas Rodolphus já havia dormido sentado, durante a história. Angelique, segurada por Narcissa, conseguiu beijar a bochecha do pai sem acordá-lo. -Boa noite, meu doce. - disse Narcissa, enchendo o rosto da filha de beijos. Enquanto Angelique saía, Narcissa virou-se para Rodolphus, dando um selinho no marido que dormia. Acariciou o rosto do homem. -Querido? - disse ela, baixinho. Ele resmungou. -Angelique se foi. É hora de dormir. - ele abriu lentamente os olhos, sorrindo cansado.

Concordou com a cabeça para a esposa e se deitaram. Acolheu a loira em seus braços, suspirando contra os seus cabelos macios. Ela pôde sentir uma risada contra seu pescoço.

-O que foi, querido? - disse para o marido, com um sorriso no rosto.

_-Conte-me uma história, Cissy._


End file.
